


Homesick

by tententen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tententen/pseuds/tententen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen misses a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> this ot3 is my new trash ship so... here goes

There wasn’t space for him in her arms, and Cullen couldn’t find it in himself to try and find the room. The heat of her against his back was concentrated, stopping at his hips where a thigh had stretched carelessly over him sleep.

It was unfair, in a way. She fit perfectly in his arms, snug against his chest with her head tucked underneath his chin. He didn’t have to think about bringing her close to his heart when she needed comfort. She didn’t have to think about it the way he had to. There was no hunching her shoulders or making herself small - she was already small - or taking his hand to coax his arm around her like he did to her while she slept. The comfort she gave him wasn’t enough tonight, though Cullen couldn’t blame her when the fact was, he’d gotten used to having someone else in his bed.

He sighed quietly, gripping Isala’s thigh and hitching it further up his side, pulling her closer as he suppressed a shudder. He traced small circles against her skin, staring up at the stars winking down at him through the hole in his roof. He wondered if Delrin was having trouble sleeping too, and if he was pacing the camp like he admitted to doing during bouts of restlessness.

Delrin offered his arms willingly, and Cullen fit comfortably. Delrin’s embrace reminded him of home, oddly enough. That was the last time Cullen had ever been held - been small enough to fit snugly in his parents’ arms and young enough to admit to wanting to be there. 

They talked together in the night, whispering over Isala’s shoulders when the three of them squeezed themselves in her bed. It was good to have someone to talk to about the things he had done, and the things he wanted to do. Cullen appreciated Isala’s blunt honesty when it came to his previous decisions, and he’d shared multiple conversations with Cassandra, but Delrin had his own opinions and agenda. They talked about other things too - the things they were afraid of, the worries they shared for the woman they loved, and the anxiety they had for dealing with Thedas after all of this was over.

“Are you awake?” He didn’t expect an answer, but it was worth trying anyway.

“Yes,” Isala managed past her yawn, shifting to lie on top of him entirely, tucking her face against his neck and inhaling deeply.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He frowned at her grunt.

“Were you expecting Delrin?” She teased, combing her fingers through his hair before sighing heavily, the hot breath tickling Cullen’s jaw. “He’ll be back soon. Then you two can talk all night.”

“You hear us talking?”

“Of course I do, have you seen my ears?” She was silent for so long that Cullen assumed she went back to sleep. “You shouldn’t worry so much. I love you, and he loves you, and you… should get to sleep.”

“How much does he love me?”

“You don’t want to know how much I love you?”

“I already know how much you love me,” Cullen laughed, trailing his fingers down the length of her spine. He was a human, and there were things he’d never understand about her or her culture, but she appreciated his attempts and corrected his ignorance. The time she invested in him probably would have been better spent on someone of her own kind, who already understood the fundamentals. She still smiled at him, despite the horrific things he’d done. She stood proudly by him in public. He knew how much she loved him, even though he didn’t really understand it. Delrin, on the other hand, was somehow more complicated. Cullen didn’t want to bother himself with thinking about it now. It was easier to think about him when he was present, otherwise he became distracted by the aching in his chest Delrin’s absence caused.

“Get some rest, Cullen. Or I’ll tell Delrin you stayed up all night pining for him.”

“I’m not _pining_.”

“I’ll tell him you cried.”


End file.
